


Jamie Proposes to Tyler

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: The title says it all doesn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last of my postings for a while as life has been crazy and with holidays approaching....we shall see.

Tyler was sitting in the living room watching tv and perhaps a bit grumpy because Jamie had seemed rather off lately, pre-occupied and distant, hardly spending any time with Tyler.

Tyler thought that something maybe was wrong with HIM, that Jamie didn’t want him anymore, that he found someone new. That was why he begged off going out with the boys tonight, choosing to stay at him and not be anywhere near Jamie.

What Tyler failed to see, as he left, was Jamie giving him a very worried look as left.

Tyler sighed and prepared to go upstairs when a frantic Jamie came bursting in through the front door, hair askew from the wind and rain outside and panting and sweating.

‘Tyler?’ He called out frantically before his eyes came to focus on the startled guy in question in front of him. 'Oh thank goodness you’re here!!! Why aren’t you out with us?’

When Jamie came closer, Tyler drew back hesitant of him. Jamie was hurt and gave Tyler a confused look.

'Didn’t feel like it. Is that a crime? And besides now you decide to care about me? Where have you been the last while, ignoring me and all? Huh?’ snapped Tyler, letting it all out and letting Jamie have it.

Jamie sighed. He deserved this, he really did. But he hoped it was going to pay off with what he had happened.

Jamie dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small box before he got down on one knee and glancing up at Tyler who had a stunned look on his face as he knew what was coming.

'The reason why I have been distant lately sweet pea is because I was fumbling around trying to plan this and I’m sorry because this was not how I was planning to propose. I had a over the top proposal planned but I will have to settle for this. And I hope you accept my apology is accepting my hand in marriage. Tyler Paul Seguin, will you do me the honour of marrying me?’ asked Jamie, a tender loving look in his eyes that melted Tyler to the core.

Tyler squatted down and leapt into Jamie’s arms, laughing as Jamie let out an oomph.

'Yes of course I will and I forgive you. Oh my god….’ Tyler was in tears as the two straightened up enough for Jamie to place the ring on Tyler’s finger.

And with that the two were officially engaged, complete with the big ass romantic kiss that always happens like in the movies.


End file.
